It is commonplace for fishing equipment, such as rods and reels, to be sold as a combined product, i.e., a particular fishing rod will be associated with a particular fishing reel and sold as a mated pair of components. The components of each pair are usually selected by the manufacturer so as to be compatible from a standpoint of quality and price. In this manner, a consumer will purchase a combined rod and reel having similar quality and use characteristics.
The manufacturer of the components would typically assemble the rod to the reel using simple securement techniques, such as plastic clips, cable ties, shrink wrap and the like. Once the combined product reaches the retail shelves, a consumer may seek to “swap out” one component of one pair with a component of a different pair. Such “swapping out” of components would allow a consumer to obtain a new combination at a price of the original combination. This results in the loss of revenue to the retailer.
One technique to assure that the combination supplied by the manufacturer remains intact until after purchase by the consumer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,826. This patent provides a lockable reel seat system which secures the reel to the rod. However, this patent requires that the rod be specifically manufactured to accommodate the reel seat lock. Thus, the technique shown in this patent cannot be universally used with existing rod and reel combinations.
In addition, theft deterrence with regard to the individual components or the mated combination is also a significant consideration. While conventional theft deterrent markers may be used on one or more of the components of the combination, it requires separate application in addition to the application of securement structures to secure the rod to the reel.
It is desirable to provide a securement device which can attach to a conventional rod and reel combination to secure the rod to the reel and which would include an electronic tag such as an article surveillance marker so that an indication is provided that the components have been swapped out and which also provide theft deterrence.